Defying Reason
by serafina19
Summary: Chloe and Oliver unexpectedly reunite in DC to remember a moment where their lives made sense.  Sequel to Dreaming Through the Noise,
1. Fate's Decree

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from "Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng.**  
**

_Author Note: In case you don't already know... there is another part coming, so don't panic at the end._

* * *

**Fate's Decree**

_Strange how this journey's hurting  
In ways we accept as part of fate's decree_

Chloe looked at her watch as she sat on the hood of her car. 11:45. She wanted to make sure that she was early, to see the entire show. But the quiet was also rewarding, a nice change of pace after dealing with Lois trying to host her first Christmas in a "real relationship" as she called it. Lois' cooking honestly scared Chloe, but her cousin meant well after her and Clark essentially ignored her last year during the holidays before Chloe took off to DC.

However, Chloe still couldn't handle spending the holidays with the happy couple, further showing the emptiness her life had. She informed both of them that it was nothing personal after stepping off the plane in DC... she knew it was a lie, but Chloe knew that she had to do this... she had to come back.

After all, this spot was the first and one of the few places Chloe had felt liberated all year, because even though she had started the year in a positive direction, coming back to Kansas only resulted in what Chloe wanted to avoid.

When she wasn't being set up for blind dates, she was being towed like a third wheel; dealing with romantic lives that Clark and Lois led. The few nights spent away from her best friend and cousin were spent alone in front of the television with Chinese take-out, or at work, desperately holding on to the only thing she could rely on this holiday season.

But her editor insisted she took some time off... enjoy yourself, she said. Chloe wasn't sure how...everyone she knew had someone to come home to during the holidays, but since Lois had moved out, the Talon felt too empty. Not too long ago, Chloe used to thrive in solitude, but she had changed... _he_ had changed her.

Chloe was more than aware of the missing element of her journey, but when she discovered that his last name was Queen, her opinion of what happened the previous New Year's had wavered.

Of all the guys in the world, she had found the one person who likely pounced on her insecurities for a night of fun. Worst of all, she had let him.

That was the line she fed herself to justify why she never called him, or why she never saw him again. He knew where she lived and what she did for a living, but he never showed. However, no matter how hard she tried, Chloe didn't hate him. She tried to, but Chloe believed that she got a look past the man depicted in the tabloids, as if for one night only, he was really just Oliver.

She had evidence to back up her beliefs. Oliver never once told Chloe who he was, and it felt like he was ashamed of his identity. More importantly, he did things throughout that night that led her to believe that he sincerely cared about her.

However, even if that night did matter to both of them, that's all it was... one night.

Chloe sighed as she looked down the road to see a car coming. She had seen a couple cars going down the road, and as a result, received some curious looks, but there she sat, waiting for the lights to fill the sky with hope and promise.

But she could feel her eyes narrowing as the car slowed down and pulled to a stop. It can't be, she thought. What was _he _doing here? Why was he here _now_?

Oliver looked out at the car in front of him. He could only see the legs of the person sitting on the hood, but he knew exactly who it was.

He had travelled here because he wanted to relive that moment, but he never thought he'd actually see her.

It sounded silly that he had the most appreciation for his life standing on the side of the road watching the fireworks with a stranger, but she had given him something in that moment that he never expected.

Hope.

Hope that his life could get better, hope that he was more than just a pretty face for the papers.

Last year had started with so much potential, but between multiple deals going under and the crisis Queen Industries was currently facing; Oliver wanted to go back to the one place where he thought his life could make sense. But she was the final piece of what made that moment so special, and even though he had spent less than twenty-four hours with her, Oliver wanted to see Chloe again, even if it was for a moment.

There was a connection there, one he spent the entire year denying, wanting nothing more to hop on the jet to Metropolis and confront her. But Chloe was special, and he didn't want to screw this up. So he waited patiently for an opportunity where he figured that she'd be alone. Seeing her there made him realize that he must have meant something to her too.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and slowly opened his door. Here goes, he thought.

"Chloe."

Without any movement, Chloe stated, "Mr. Queen."

Oliver gritted his teeth; he knew that she'd figure out who he was, but her delivery made him realize that he'd have to work a lot harder for a second chance.

When he didn't reply, Chloe asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Chloe sighed as she shrugged a shoulder.

Walking towards her car, Oliver looked out over the horizon. "I guess our years didn't quite go as we planned."

Chloe understood the truth of the statement, at least on her part. "Hardly."

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He leaned against the car, waiting as the moments passed by.

She felt uncomfortable with Oliver so close to her, but Chloe tried to hide it with a scoff. "Why? It's not your fault."

"I just am... I wished that I could have done more."

Still refusing to look at him, Chloe tried to remain strong. "Why? Let's face it; I was just another night of fun in your book. You don't have to concern yourself with my life."

"It's wasn't like that."

"That's probably what you say to every girl you meet on New Year's."

Oliver could sense her insecurities and pulled her off the car, forcing Chloe to look at him.

"If you were just anybody, I wouldn't force my pilot to fly me out here, drive out all this way for the fraction of hope that I'd actually see you. I wouldn't reject twenty-three invitations to parties for the slight chance you'd give me a second look, even if you knew my last name."

Oliver had been preparing himself for that excuse, but what came out his mouth was completely unexpected…but it was the truth.

Chloe was thrown off by the outburst, and even though she wanted to believe that was a lie, Oliver's eyes were dead serious. She looked down at her feet embarrassed of how she had reacted. She said the only thing she could, "Why now?"

"This was the one place that has meaning to both of us. Think about it. What would have you done if I walked up to you at the Daily Planet?" He shook his head. "You'd run."

Chloe was shocked by how well he knew her, but nonetheless, she tried to prove him wrong. "You can't say that for sure."

Oliver wasn't buying that, not for a second. "Actually, I can say it without hesitation. You were scared the entire night. It took everything you had to finally let go. But I was just a guy then."

Chloe shook off Oliver's grip and walked a couple steps away. "You're not the problem."

"And you are?"

Chloe shook her head a couple of times; trying to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. "I'm not that girl. You said it yourself that I was scared. I could face controversial stories, stare death in the face and come out a winner."

Finally turning around to face Oliver, Chloe sighed. "But you're right, when it comes to…. _this_… I cower and run. I can't... I won't do that to you."

"What if I'm willing to take that risk?"

"I can't live your life, Oliver. The galas, the papers, the lifestyle... you need someone who could stand alongside you and I can't guarantee that I'm capable." Letting out a sarcastic chuckle, Chloe stuck her arms out. "Let's face it; I don't exactly look the part either."

Oliver slipped his hand through hers and said, "Stop saying that... from what I've seen, you're better than all of them, Chloe. Inside and out."

She didn't want to let go of his hand, but she pushed him back and continued a couple steps down the road. "How could you possibly know that? You don't even know me."

"You want to prove that you're worse than those people?" Oliver shook his head again. "Why?"

"Oliver... please..."

"Look, you're right... I don't know you, but all I'm asking for is a chance here. I'd be willing to move to Metropolis to make it easier on you."

Chloe looked up at his eyes again, which never wavered in their sincerity. He was serious, and it scared her more than she expected. "You really want to try this out?"

Oliver finally relaxed, shrugging a shoulder and trying a smile. "You were the best part of my year."

"I don't want you to have to completely change your life for me."

He pressed a thumb against her cheek to wipe a tear from her face. "I want to."

Grabbing his other hand, Chloe noticed how naturally their hands intertwined. He was everything that she could ever imagine, and it went against everything she thought of herself. Men like Oliver Queen weren't supposed to be interested in her – she hadn't ever been someone's first choice.

"My past relationships haven't ended well."

"If you take a look into my past, you'll see that I'm just full of success stories."

"This isn't funny."

"No, it's not. I'm being completely serious." Chloe could sense Oliver's patience wavering, as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "What's stopping you?"

"I... don't want to ruin the moment we shared through a disastrous relationship."

"What's it going to take to change your mind?"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't sure how to answer the question.

When the silence continued, Oliver finally took the hint and retracted his hand. "Okay...if that's what you want, I'm going to respect that."

Chloe could hear Oliver walking towards her car, but she still didn't know what to say. As she gained the guts to apologize, she raised her head slowly, but before she had the chance to speak, she noticed an orange tulip in her line of sight.

"Happy New Year, Chloe."

Chloe looked up at Oliver standing a few feet from her with a reluctant grin on his face.

"Can you take it now so I don't feel like an idiot?"

Chloe silently took the tulip but her eyes stayed on him as he walked back to his car. After seeing Oliver slam his car door, Chloe quickly turned her gaze to the single flower in her hand.

Hearing the click of the seat belt, Oliver looked out at Chloe one last time before taking down the road. He noticed her eyes on the tulip and waited a few seconds to start the car, but when she didn't react, he turned the key in the ignition and right as he finished the u-turn, the fireworks started. The car stopped momentarily, but Oliver didn't want to watch them, so he soon took off down the road.

Chloe watched him drive away and only looked out once she couldn't see the light from his taillights anymore. She pulled herself back on the hood and leaned against the front window momentarily before sitting back up.

The car was cold and hard... nothing like the shoulder she had leaned on the previous year. Even the night felt cold without his arm around her back.

That's when she realized that the fireworks felt meaningless without him there— there was no colour in her life— the vibrant flower in her hand had more life than she did.

Closing the car door behind her, Chloe tried to hold back the tears as she pressed her key in the ignition. Her head hit the headrest violently as she tried to justify her actions. She had met the man, not the myth she was afraid of, and she turned him away. After tugging her seatbelt over her, Chloe grabbed the wheel while taking one last look at the fireworks.

Eventually, the tears started to fall and Chloe did nothing to stop them as she turned the key. Time to go home, she thought. It couldn't be worse than what she had just done.


	2. Faith in the Prize

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from "Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng.**  
**

* * *

**Faith in the Prize**

_For we don't realize our faith in the prize  
Unless it's been somehow elusive_

"How did you convince me to do this?"

Shoving her cousin through the doorway, Lois was quick to shake her head.

"Oh no... you're not pushing this on me. You're the one who gave me full disclosure, you're the one who forced me to the take the story, and you're the one who decided to come along. The only thing _I_ did was pick the dress."

Looking down at her dress, Chloe rolled her eyes. "And how did you convince me to wear _this_?"

Lois smirked as she sized up her cousin. The dress did her justice, even if Chloe was too afraid to admit it. She simply responded, "Because you look hot in it, cuz. You want to command his attention? If this doesn't do it, I don't know what will."

The dress was supposed to be a birthday present, but once Lois had figured out the cause of her cousin's infrequent smiles, she was determined to make the most of their opportunity, especially because it was initially Chloe's idea. Lois never expected Chloe to pack the dress on their impromptu journey to California, but she was so distracted that she took it blindly.

"I could have just come to his office; it'd be a lot simpler than this."

"Calm down Chloe and remember what he told you. He was willing to pack up his life for you before. I can't wait to see what he'll offer you once he sees you in this dress."

The last comment resulted in a disgusted look from Chloe before she sighed in defeat. "Lois... I can't do this."

Pressing the button for the elevator, Lois smiled at her. "You can and you will. He deserves the truth and I refuse to let you walk away from this."

The entire elevator ride was spent in silence, as Lois watched Chloe deep breathing, keeping her emotions in check. She felt bad for Chloe, but this was something that had to be done. Chloe deserved happiness after everything she had been through, and Lois refused to let her cousin's stubbornness or fear get in the way.

As they walked into the room, Lois quickly narrowed down Oliver Queen talking with a group of people. She was more than aware of the nerves Chloe was going through, so she quickly patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"You're in the room. That's half the battle."

"The other half is getting over the fact I don't belong here. Look at him, Lois. This is his life... not mine."

"Do a tour of the room first, get your confidence up."

It was clear that Chloe missed what Lois had said, because all she did was gesture around the room. "Can you see me living this life?"

Lois backed away from a minute and took a look at Chloe in a room amongst strangers. She may have stood out, but it was in a good way. On the surface, she fit right in, and while Lois was more than aware of the other aspects of his life, she knew that Chloe could learn to live that life.

After a couple minutes of deliberation, Lois calmly replied, "Honestly cuz... yes."

Chloe nodded and turned to walk towards him, but she stopped after a few steps. "What do I say to him?"

"Sorry Chlo, I can't tell you that. This is all you. Now go."

She could hear Chloe take a deep breath before she turned to face her again. "I will... I just need some air first."

Lois sighed as she watched Chloe exit the room; she knew that Chloe wasn't going to come back. It wasn't supposed to come down to this, but Lois had no choice... it was time for plan B.

She worked her way through the crowd and found herself next to Oliver within seconds. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Do you have a minute?"

"Ah... yes, Miss Lane. Thanks for coming. "

Lois could see past his phony smile and hoped she was able to get a genuine one from him with the news she had to give him. "Thanks for the invitation, but soon enough the pleasure will be all mine."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I want a solo interview two days from now for my article of my choice. No passing questions, no off the record... no holding back."

He titled his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "And the reason I'd agree to this is because...?"

"She's downstairs." Handing Oliver the post-it, Lois smiled and began to walk away. To most people, it was a simple piece of paper, but to Chloe, it was the last piece she had of him, and while Lois knew that Chloe would kill her for giving it to him; he deserved to know that she had flown across the country just to see him.

It took a moment for Oliver to react, blinking at the words as if he was dreaming. Finally managing to speak, he whispered just loud enough for Lois to hear, "Where did you get this?"

Smirking slightly, Lois turned her head to the side. "I'm her cousin, and coincidentally the person who will tear your heart out if you break hers."

Oliver's eyes went between Lois and the door as he deliberated the opportunity in front of him. "Why are you giving me this?"

Lois could tell he was nervous, a side of Mr. Queen she had never seen before. She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside of the room. When the door was shut, Lois released him and looked towards the elevators before meeting his gaze.

"I haven't seen Chloe genuinely smile in two years. She'll never admit it, but I can tell that she likes you... a lot, but she's too afraid to face you. So please, stop talking to me and go get her."

Oliver nodded, and excused himself as he walked towards the elevators. He must have pressed the elevator button ten times, praying that it would make it go faster. Oliver thought that he saw her once, but he chalked it up to wishful thinking. Not long ago, she pretty much told him that she wasn't interested. But she was here, on Valentine's Day of all days.

He contemplated taking the stars, but the elevator doors opened and he quickly pressed the button for the lobby, praying he wasn't too late.

As the doors opened, he wanted to run after her, but instead, he found Chloe pacing up and down the lobby hallway.

He almost didn't recognize her. In fact, if he didn't get a flash of her face before she turned around, Oliver wasn't sure he would have known it was Chloe.

The curls in her hair had been straightened out, and as he looked down at her dress, his mouth slowly widened. She definitely dressed up for the evening. The red dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the open back only made it harder for him to maintain his silence as she strolled the hallway, clearly oblivious to his presence. However, her stride was slow as the white stilettos on her feet were likely making her uncomfortable.

After taking a couple steps towards her, Oliver could hear Chloe talking to herself.

"I can do this... I can do this." She was about to turn around, when she shook her head. "No... we said goodbye, it was your idea after all, and you can't dwell over this."

Oliver felt a weight in his chest as he saw her walking towards the exit. He thought about walking after her, but she stopped after a couple steps, bringing her head up. "No... I did not come all this way to get into this crazy dress for nothing."

Oliver finally broke his silence in the form of a chuckle. "It's quite flattering, actually."

Chloe froze, scared to turn around at the sound of his voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, but I can leave so you can further deliberate."

Chloe muttered under her breath, "I'm going to kill Lois."

Oliver crossed his arms, waiting for her to turn around. "Can't say I expected to see you tonight."

As Chloe finally turned, she shrugged a shoulder. "You know me... full of surprises."

"Really? I remember you saying something of the contrary."

When Chloe didn't say anything in response, Oliver asked her a question that he had to answer not long ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Contemplating."

Taking a step closer to her, Oliver maintained his gaze. "I mean in Star City. What would possibly bring you here?"

Noticing the room between them narrowing, Chloe swallowed nervously. "Oh... _here_... well... Lois wanted support for the story she was writing."

Oliver stopped inches from Chloe and held the note out to her. "Which would explain why she gave me this."

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the post-it in her hands. Of course Lois stole the note Oliver had left her that morning... it was responsible for putting the plan in the motion. However, that didn't mean that _he_ was supposed to see it. She tried to find the words to say, but Oliver continued talking instead.

"Did you ever think if we found each other that night for a reason? How out of all the shoulders in the world, you leaned on mine? How of all the journalists in the world, I found one that didn't know my reputation?"

"What's your point?"

There was no point that Oliver was trying to put across at the time, but this gave him the opportunity he needed to call her on her fear. "Stop running from you want."

"Who says I'm running from anything?"

"Chloe… why are you here?"

"You asked that already."

He could tell that she was trying to change the subject, but Oliver wasn't going to let that happen. Stopping within inches of Chloe, Oliver said, "I never got an answer… helping Lois is your cover story, not your reason."

Chloe's heartbeat starting racing as he lowered his head to bring his eyes level with hers. "I…. I…"

Oliver lifted his head before turning to walk back towards the elevator. "Let me know when you're ready."

She _was _ready... wasn't she? For someone who usually made plans and had at least two back-up plans, this was the furthest thing from what Chloe Sullivan usually did. It was only supposed to be her saving Oliver from getting a headache from the Planet's society writers. Next thing she knew, she had told Lois everything and convinced herself to pack a suitcase, which would unknowingly include a ridiculous dress that Lois just happened to have lying around.

Thousands of miles later, she chickened out again, but when he had hundreds of people upstairs wanting to talk to him, he was in the lobby talking to her. What was she waiting for?

Looking up to see the elevator doors open, Chloe took a couple steps forward as she found the courage to speak. "How did you know?"

Oliver didn't move, instead he just asked, "Know what exactly?"

"Tulips... they're my favourite flower... how did you know?"

Oliver watched the elevator doors close as he responded, "Lucky guess."

Chloe noticed the way he shrugged it off like it meant nothing, but she never forgot that flower. "You're not expecting me to buy that are you?"

"I read somewhere that orange flowers meant happiness, enthusiasm and warmth; things I felt when I was around you. As for the flower itself… let's just say the tulip is a more subtle way of conveying the same message as a rose. You were too unconventional for the cliché, so I took a different route."

Backing away from the elevators, Oliver turned back in Chloe's direction. "The fact they were your favourite… like I said… lucky guess."

There was a pause between the two while Chloe tried to find the words to say, eventually sighing to show her frustration. "I wanted to blame you... considering your reputation, I figured it would be easy to blame you. But I couldn't fully believe it. In fact, I spent the entire year warding off blind dates because I knew they'd measure up to someone I barely knew."

"So what exactly happened in DC the second time around?"

"I didn't think that I'd see you again. Even if I had meant something to you, I figured we'd chalk it up as one incredible night. But then you showed up... so I panicked and did the only thing I could. I blamed myself."

Oliver shook his head. "No one's at fault here, Chloe. Not then... not now."

She blurted, "Yes, it's my fault. I screwed up, you know it, _I_ know it." Catching her breath, Chloe hung her head. "There's no need to sugar-coat it."

"Okay... say you didn't panic that night... what would have happened?"

Her head came up slightly. "I don't know."

"So the question is... did you mean what you said? Did you want me to go?"**  
**

"No," Chloe said quickly, maybe a little too quickly as she saw the grin grow across Oliver's face. "I mean... I thought I did, and then my editor wanted to send someone to cover your Valentine's gala. I cringed on the thought of one of the society girls covering it. They would likely grill you on your personal life and the most journalistic quality of their articles is whether or not you have a day job."

"So you send Mad-Dog Lane instead?"

"Lois can be a pain, but she only prints the truth. I trust her."

Seeing Chloe fumble with her dress for the fifth time, Oliver asked, "Her dress choice, I assume?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Unfortunately."

"It's not unfortunate from where I'm standing. Remind me to thank her someday."

A smile slipped from her lips on the mention of someday, this wasn't a lost cause yet. "Not likely going to happen."

Oliver grinned back as he took a couple steps towards her. "How did she rope you into coming?"

Looking at the note, Chloe said, "She caught me looking at this and she snatched it, demanding that I tell her everything. At the time, I was so caught up in remembering that morning that I slipped up before I realized who I was telling it to. However, I'll never forget the expression she wore when I finished. I figured that I should be ready for the full-front attack, but instead she smiled and asked me one thing."

"What was it?"

Still in her trance, Chloe whispered. "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

Looking back into the brown eyes staring intently at her, Chloe shrugged. "That's what she asked me before she walked away. Very un-Lois if you get to know her, but I wished I could have seen the smirk on her face when I told her I was coming."

"So was it? Worth it, I mean."

Her gaze left him to scan the lobby. "I'm here, aren't I? My feet are killing me, I actually let my cousin choose my dress and do my hair, I'm second guessing myself the entire way... but I'm here." Lifting her head slightly, she found him within breathing distance of her.

"You mind if I ask you another question?"

"Sure... I mean no... not at all."

Caressing her cheek with his hand, he said, "Would you do me the honour of saving me from the stuffy people upstairs?"

She had almost forgotten the way his touch had made her feel. The last time they had seen each other, it had been tense, and she felt the desperation in his movements and in her refusal. But this time, it was clear that they wanted the same thing, so as his fingers slid down her cheek, it was tender, loving... for lack of a better term, calm. There was no plane to catch, no expectations to meet, just an everlasting moment that both of them held onto, never wanting to let go.

Lifting her hand and slightly weaving their fingers together, Chloe looked up at the man she had tried to forget, but couldn't. "I'd be honoured."

He took her arm and led her down the hallway and through the exit doors. It may have been his event, but there was no place he'd rather be in that moment.

They walked down a couple blocks quietly looking up at the star-filled sky and exchanging glances at each other. After Oliver opened the door on the corner, he gestured for Chloe to walk in first, who obliged, smiling at him as she looked around the restaurant. She had been afraid of a high-society place where she'd have to ask him which fork was for what. But no, this place felt normal, inviting for a girl like her.

Dim lighting increased the romantic appeal of the place, but it was simple set-up with kitschy pictures and its share of imperfections. It felt like an unknown place that no one ventured into, evident by the fact there was no one there. Granted, it was late, and Chloe wondered if they were about to close, and she was only willing to let Oliver push his name so far.

"Not what I had expected."

"Let me guess...Chandeliers, dark booths, and triple-digit prices on the menus?"

She nodded. "More along those lines."

Slipping his hand through hers, Oliver gestured his head towards the door. "Well, it's not too late to turn around."

Shaking her head, Chloe put her hand on his chest. "This is more my style."

"That's what I thought. I hope you like Italian food because this has the best in the city. Although I thought they'd be busier tonight, but it looks like we've got the place to ourselves."

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, but a short woman came out of the kitchen to greet Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, how are you this evening?"

Oliver flashed a smile. "Nina, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Oliver?"

Nina looked around Oliver, eyes widening once she noticed Chloe. "Who is this _beautiful_ woman?"

"See... it isn't just me." Turning back to Nina, Oliver calmly replied, "Nina, this is Chloe."

"This is the girl that you met in DC?"

Oliver let out a chuckle before nodding. "She never could remember your name."

"Well, this is a Valentine's Day miracle indeed. Mario, get out of that kitchen."

A man came out of the kitchen after a moment, shaking his head with a grin on his face. "Considering how many times she asked about her, you'd figure that she had memorized her name by now." Looking in Chloe's direction, Mario's grin widened. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name, Chloe."

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Haven't eaten since on the plane."

Nina's eyes widened again as she dragged Chloe across the room to a table. "You poor child, you must sit down. That isn't food at all, you must have real food."

Chloe could hear the men laughing in the background until Nina turned around.

"This is no laughing matter. Get back in that kitchen... we mustn't let our guest starve."

Bringing her finger tips to her mouth to mask her own laughter, Chloe looked at how Nina was able to boss around Mario so easily. But when Nina turned to face her with the same tenacity, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"You eat real food right? You're not like those other girls who are 'allergic' to carbs."

Chloe didn't have to lie when she told Nina, "Italian food is my favourite."

Looking around Chloe, Nina smiled. "I like this one... don't let her go again."

"Not planning on it."

Chloe turned to see Oliver pulling her chair out. "Thanks," she said as she sat down.

"Well... your feet must be killing you after the walk."

"The experience is already worth it. Do you mind if I take them off, though?"

Oliver shook his head as he leaned over. "Let me."

She was grateful that he was looking at her feet because she could feel her face warming up as she felt his hands slowly take her shoes off. It was still such a simple touch, but there was something about the way his fingers felt against her bare feet that brought a chill through the rest of her body. Trying to mask her butterflies, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as he placed her feet on the ground.

Seemingly oblivious to her behaviour, Oliver finally found his way to his seat. "Your favourite... really?"

"I eat too much Chinese for my own good, but yes. Another lucky guess?"

"Italian is usually a safe choice, but honestly, I'd never hear the end of it from Nina if I hadn't brought you here first."

"Oliver, dear, you know me too well." Nina came around the table and asked, "Coffee?"

"Yes please. It's been too long since my last cup." She flipped over her cup and passed it to Nina to fill.

"Fresh lasagna is on its way. Is that alright?"

Grinning, Chloe replied, "Sounds fabulous Nina, thank you. And I'm sorry if we're keeping you open."

"Don't be silly, we've been dying to meet you." She took a step back towards the kitchen when she placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Seriously, hold onto her."

"I'm not going anywhere, especially with fresh lasagna."

Once Nina had found her way back to the kitchen, Oliver remarked, "So on top of Italian food, you like coffee. I'll keep that in mind."

"It won't be hard. There are some who think I'm addicted to it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything other addictions I should know about?"

"None that I'm aware of." Chloe chuckled as she placed her mug on the table. "I guess this is the part where we actually get to know each other."

"Last chance to run away. You did say..."

Without hesitation, Chloe answered, "Like I told you... I'm not going anywhere."

The dinner between them felt natural, with more conversation than any other time they had spent together. Even as they strode down the sidewalk afterwards, the smiles never faded as the topics jumped from politics to dessert preferences to pointing out constellations.

Soon enough, they had reached Chloe's hotel, where she let out a sigh and stared back at Oliver. "I had a great time... thank you."

Not wanting to release her hand, Oliver asked, "So what now?"

"I guess I'll call you."

His eyebrows furrowed as he stated, "You don't have my number."

Chloe grinned widely. "You're Oliver Queen... what kind of journalist would I be if I couldn't find your number?"

"A legitimate one?"

She chuckled at him, rubbing his arm softly. "Oh come on... I see your name in the business section. Legitimate journalists have to call you from time to time."

"Well... I owe Lois an article in a couple days, so how about I pick you up tomorrow? Show you the sight of the city of stars... okay that sounded better in my head."

Chloe smiled before kissing his cheek. "I'd like that."

Oliver leaned down to kiss her lips gently. "Until tomorrow then." He watched her walk into the hotel, pausing in the doorway to flash him a smile before she started walking down the hallway. He had never been a fan of Valentine's Day, watching the happy couples around him, while he had meaningless relationships.

This would be the first year in a long time that he would wake up alone on February 15, but it was for that exact reason that he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. With Chloe, there was a tomorrow, a future. With Chloe... he was happy.


	3. Erasing the Distance

**Chapter summary**: On her birthday, Chloe walks into the Daily Planet to find a bouquet of tulips from Oliver. Little does she know that the flowers are just the beginning of an elaborate gift.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from "Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng.**  
**

_Author Note: I'm not really sure where this part came from... but it was fun to write. Hopefully you enjoy it. For people waiting for Calendar Girl updates...I'm trying to get this finished so I can fully focus on it, but I have a crazy bout of writer's block right now, so bear with me._

* * *

**Erasing the Distance**

_Strange how I fit into you_

_There's a distance erased with the greatest of ease_

After Chloe returned to Kansas with Lois, her and Oliver would call each other almost daily, the updates being the highlights of their days. Lois would tease her about him constantly, and Clark only raised an eyebrow upon finding out they were dating.

But for Chloe, all that didn't matter; she just missed having Oliver around. She missed the way he smiled when she entered the room, the way her body tingled when he caressed her cheek or played with her hair. The phone calls were nice, but it didn't nearly compare to him being there.

On the other hand, Chloe was grateful for the fact that the media hadn't found out yet. Women from the society pages were quizzing Lois, dying for information for why he was MIA from the club scene, but Lois wouldn't budge from her story. Oliver was a businessman who was looking to take his company in the right direction, and he was done with the playboy lifestyle. The fact that Chloe had something to do with that decision was none of their business.

Chloe walked into the Daily Planet bullpen with a smile on her lips as the coffee aroma filled the air. Looking up from her cup, her eyes widened as she noticed the crowds around her desk. Approaching it, Chloe noticed the big bouquet of orange tulips and began to listen to the whispering around her.

"_I didn't know she was dating anyone, did you?"_

"_I didn't know she was capable of dating."_

"_She wouldn't send them to herself, would she?"_

She just rolled her eyes as she worked her way through the crowd to pull the card out. Peering to her left, she said, "Do you mind?"

Upon her glare, everyone vacated her desk for their own, and Chloe couldn't help but giggle as she opened the card.

_Thinking of you on your birthday._

_O_

_0101_

"Binary code?"

Noticing Lois reading over her shoulder, Chloe shrugged. "I have no idea." Hearing her phone buzz, Chloe grinned. "But hopefully he does."

After hearing Lois tapping her foot behind her, Chloe raised an eyebrow at her cousin. But Lois persisted, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Some privacy?"

Lois shook her head. "Fine."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, waiting for Lois to be out of earshot before bringing the phone to her ear. "Good morning."

"_Happy Birthday. Having a good day?"_

There was a silence in the bullpen that Chloe wasn't used to, so she whispered as she sat down, "It's better now."

"_Then why are you whispering?"_

Turning over to look at her cousin, Chloe sighed at the sight of her and Clark talking over maple doughnuts. "I don't want anyone eavesdropping. Is it a crime that I want you all to myself?"

With a chuckle, Oliver responded, _"Wouldn't have it any other way."_

"How are things in things in California?"

"_Warm... and I haven't been outside."_

"Heated meetings or broken air conditioner?"

He sighed loudly. _"Why can't we all just get along?"_

Sipping her coffee, Chloe titled her head. "Life's not that simple."

"_Which is why I look forward to these moments. Did you get the flowers?"_

She could feel her eyes widening as she peered out at the bouquet. "How couldn't I... you're not one for subtlety are you?"

"_If I can't be around all the time, the least I can do is spoil you senseless."_

Chloe stroked the petals of one of the flowers, allowing her smile to widen across her face. "They're beautiful, but no one has a clue that you sent them, which makes it more fun."

"_I'm glad you liked them."_

The card was still sitting on her desk, and she picked it up again flapping it in her hand. "What's with the card though?"

"_Flip it around."_ Chloe did, and saw an address on the back. _"Go there when you're off work."_

Chloe pouted. "No clues?"

There was a moment of dead air before Oliver spoke, _"It's a good thing I can't see your face, because or else I don't think I could have said no."_

"You're no fun."

He assured her, _"It's a good surprise... or at least I hope it is."_

Feeling eyes on her, Chloe turned and sighed at the attention she was receiving. "Well... I have to go, work and all."

"_Same here. I'll talk to you later."_

"You better."

Chloe hung up the phone and turned her computer on. It was going to be a good birthday, she could feel it.

**~0~**

Five-o-clock rolled around faster than Chloe had expected. She signed off, ready to go to the address when Lois came around to her desk.

"What do you say, Chlo? You, me, popcorn, some Hollywood eye candy? Clark's got... things to do, so there's no way I'm leaving you alone on your big day."

Life had gotten a lot simpler since Clark confided with Lois about his secret, but that understanding caused Lois to spend more nights alone. Unfortunately for Lois, Chloe shook her head. "Sorry cuz, I've got plans."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Ollie's got me going on a scavenger hunt I think." She walked into the elevator, and mulled over the address. She was pretty sure that it was the address of Metro Coffee Stop.

The address was a short walk from the Planet, and sure enough when she looked up, she found herself staring into her favourite coffee shop. Walking through the door, she stood in line waiting, when one of the baristas brought her a coffee cup and walked away. Confused, Chloe sipped it slightly, enjoying the feel of it on her tongue.

Placing the cup on a nearby table, she grabbed her phone, about to call Oliver to inquire about the next step, when she noticed a large arrow pointing to the bottom of the cup. Downing the coffee quickly, Chloe turned the cup over, where a new address was written on it.

Grinning, she ran outside and caught a cab. Normally, she would have walked, but it had clouded over and for some reason... she felt like she should be hurrying.

The taxi stopped outside a dress shop, and after paying the driver, Chloe quickly got out of the cab with narrowed eyes. "What the..."

Walking into the store, Chloe immediately had a saleswoman on her arm, taking her to a dressing room, where she found a black dress on a hanger.

"Is that for me?"

The woman smiled widely as she subtly pushed Chloe into the change room. "Already paid for. Here's a bag for your clothes and there'll be a car waiting for you outside."

Chloe closed the door behind her, whispering, "Oliver, what are you doing?"

It was a simple looking dress, fitting to her style with basic detailing along the front, but she loved the way it felt in her hands. The material just glided through her fingers as she threw it carefully over her head.

It fit her perfectly, not like she was surprised. Oliver claimed to have an eye for these kinds of things, although she was surprised that he was able to get her shoe size as she slipped on the green heels that had been sitting on the shelf. But then again, Lois would give it to him in a heartbeat if he asked.

Opening the door, she walked towards the front of the store, where there was a man with an umbrella waiting for her. "Right this way, Miss Sullivan."

Crouching under the umbrella, Chloe walked with the driver in the pouring rain and into the limo, where there was a glass of champagne waiting for her inside.

She was about to sip it when she heard her cell phone ringing in her bag. Grabbing it, she smiled at the caller id.

Chloe flipped it open and sighed. "What do you have planned for me tonight, Mr. Queen?"

"_It's no fun if I tell you everything."_

"I just wonder why you get me all dolled up and I can't show you."

"_You'll see me soon enough, I just have a couple of things to handle here. But I wanted your birthday to be special."_

When the car suddenly stopped, she looked outside when the car stopped. "Is this the last stop?"

"_It is. Go to the top."_

She got into the elevator, but after pressing the penthouse button, it wouldn't move, asking her for a code. Pulling out the card, she entered "0101" in and after a moment, it started running. "January 1, right?"

"_The day I met you, sort of."_

Grinning at that fact, Chloe stared up at the camera in the elevator. Then it hit her. "Hey Oliver."

"_Yes?"_

The elevator gate opened and Chloe stepped into the penthouse. "Isn't this where you live?"

He said quietly, _"And if it is?"_

Chloe hung her head, shaking it slightly. "If you wanted me to housesit... you could have just asked. You didn't have to get me a new dress. The coffee's always appreciated, and I get it... it's my birthday, but seriously..." Her voice trailed off, realizing that as amazing as this day had been, she'd trade it for a single smile from him.

Trying to maintain her happiness, she looked around. "You've quite the place here... I think I could get used to staying around here."

She continued down the hallway, turning the corner to find a table lit by candlelight. Approaching it, she noticed the steaming spaghetti and dipped her finger in the tomato sauce. "Mmmm... who's my lucky plus one?"

"That would be me."

The voice didn't come from the phone this time... in fact... the call had long been disconnected on Oliver's end. Chloe was in too much awe of the place to realize that he had been watching her the entire time. She turned around with a smile.

"I can't believe you fooled me like that." Chloe quickly walked over but stopped short, hesitating what move to make, but Oliver soon closed the distance between them to wrap his arms around her.

He said, "Happy Birthday," then leaned his head down to kiss her forehead.

Still getting used to the fact he was holding her, Chloe shook her head. "I... I thought you had a big conference meeting this weekend."

Weaving his hand through her hair, Oliver tilted his head slightly. "I lied, hoping to surprise you."

"Well... mission accomplished. How long are you in town?"

"How long will you have me?"

She narrowed her eyes before responding, "Dangerous question, Queen."

"You remember me mentioning that I would come here to make things easier?"

Chloe moved her palm against his chest, peering up to look at him. "Wait, so... you're moving here? For good?"

"Unless you like having a long distance relationship."

Working her hands up, she gripped them around his neck and brought his face down to kiss him. She felt his grip tighten as she was brought closer to him, feeling their lips move against each other. Eventually letting her lips part, Chloe moaned upon feeling Oliver's tongue inside of her mouth.

Pulling away with a sly smile, she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Oliver just stared into her eyes and nodded. "Now that settled, are you hungry?"

She turned her head around to look at the food. "Not that I'm flattered that you cooked for me, but as much as I love Italian food... I had something else in mind."

Seeing her eyes darken, Oliver nodded before whispering, "Hold that thought," releasing her as he walked around Chloe towards the table.

Turning around, Chloe felt her shoulders sink down, wondering if she said something wrong. But after Oliver leaned over to blow out the candles, he walked back to Chloe and remarked, "Safety first, right?"

Chloe masked her relief with a silent chuckle as Oliver grabbed her hand to lead her up the stairs. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"


	4. Sacred Simplicity

**Chapter Summary**: Standing on the stretch of road where the sparks first flew, Chloe and Oliver find peace in each other's company, even with Clark and Lois there. But once left alone, they find a way to allow the moment to last a lifetime.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from "Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng  
**  
**

_Author Note: This whole idea started from a supposed 500 word drabble that turned into a 5000 word one-shot, to a five-part series. However, this is it, everyone. It's short, but hopefully you like the ending_.

* * *

**Sacred Simplicity**

_How swiftly we choose it  
The sacred simplicity of you at my side_

Moments before midnight on December 31, Oliver and Chloe once again found themselves at their spot, waiting for the fireworks, this time with Clark and Lois standing nearby. The press had caught wind of their relationship and had hounded them for information, but Oliver had done a good job keeping it mostly under wraps, including fooling the media of their Christmas vacation destination. There was only one option for the couple, and the last thing they needed was flashbulbs and questions.

Then again, not many would expect them to be spending the holidays in the cold winter of DC with a senator. It gave both of them a real sense of the holidays that they hadn't experienced in a long time. Martha had been a gracious host, but she understood that Chloe and Oliver had their New Year's ritual and let them have their peace.

Of course, that didn't stop Lois from insisting that Clark and her tag along.

"I don't get it... what's so special about this place?"

Oliver turned his head towards the frustrated brunette. "Chloe wanted the perfect place; this is where we ended up."

"Here? But it's in the middle of nowhere... far away... no people."

Clark put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled. "Maybe that's why they like it Lois."

She shrugged off his arm to look at the content couple on the other side of the road. "Seriously?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin before she whispered, "I don't know... it's ... it's just where we happened to be when the fireworks started...but there's something about this spot... it's so peaceful."

"And no cameras," Oliver added as he wrapped his arms around Chloe from behind, leaning his head down to kiss her cheek. "Just us."

Chloe grinned as she rested her head against his chest, bringing her hands up to cover his.

The fireworks started, the show no different than the previous year's, only the look on their faces and the understanding of their relationship. No questions, no what-ifs, just them.

After a moment, Lois looked over to Clark. "Okay, we saw it. Superman... take me to the people."

They sped away and Oliver and Chloe quickly glanced at each other. Oliver knowing Clark's secret made life amongst the four of them a lot easier. In fact Clark and Oliver had bonded a lot better than Chloe had ever expected, including Clark willingly disregarding Oliver's past because he knew how happy Oliver made her.

However, there were limits to every friendship, so Oliver was quick to breathe a sigh of relief as the dust settled. "I thought they'd never leave."

Turning around in his arms, Chloe glared at him. "Hey, don't look at me. You're the one that invited them to join us in DC."

"I didn't think they'd actually come. Besides, I thought Clark would want to spend New Year's with his mom."

"You clearly don't notice the effect Lois has on him."

After kissing her forehead, Oliver flashed a smile. "No... my attention has been focusing on her blonde cousin. You might know her. Loves tulips, coffee, and incidentally, me."

Chloe titled her head with a sly grin. "Says who?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Chloe."

"Kidding." Grinning, she turned back towards the fireworks. "They don't know what they're missing. The view from here is amazing."

Still staring at Chloe, Oliver smiled. "I can't complain."

Realizing where he was looking, Chloe quickly shook her head. "Eyes on the prize, Queen." She tried to elbow him in the stomach, but he got used to that attack, and grabbed her arm.

"That's where they're looking."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she slipped out of Oliver's arms. "You're terrible."

"But you still love me."

"Explain to me why exactly again?"

"Chloe, you wound me."

Standing beside him and leaning her back against his car, Chloe chuckled. "Oh please, with your ego, you'll need a much bigger hit to take any damage."

Oliver took the opportunity to ruffle his hand through her hair. "You're lucky _I _love you so much."

"Same to you."

Finally looking away from her, he calmly stated. "You know, it's nice to hear the words from time to time."

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe looked up at him. "I love you, Ollie."

He smiled as he draped his arm around her. "Was that so hard?"

The fireworks ended and for the first time in three years, they didn't move when they ended. It was freedom from the wandering eyes, the paparazzi... Clark and Lois.

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, listening to the stillness that filled the air. Clarity was something she didn't think she could find in her life, but there was something about this stretch of road and his arm around her that made her life feel... real.

"Chloe."

Hearing his voice, Chloe's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

"There's something I have to say." Retracting his arm, Oliver stepped in front of her. "You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I know you might find it fast, but for me, there's no one else."

Oliver pulled a box and popped it open as he went down on one knee. The first thing Chloe noticed was the way the diamond sparkled in the moonlight that lit up the otherwise dark night. After blinking in disbelief, Chloe realized that the ring itself wasn't over the top, just a simple diamond-encrusted ring that looked like a family memento. Feeling tears start to fill her eyes, she looked into his eyes, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan... will you marry me?"

"Ollie, I..."

When she failed to form a sentence, she moved her head slightly, but Oliver wanted to be sure. "While making you speechless is a memory I'll treasure, that was a nod, right?"

Chloe put her hand over mouth to mask her laughter before responding, "Yes...yes it was."

Within seconds, Oliver had slipped the ring on Chloe's finger and lifted her up in the air, taking a moment to admire her beauty before kissing her with everything he had. Before Chloe had a chance to return the kiss, Oliver had began to twirl her, causing her legs to fly through the air. She yelped slightly, then tightened her grip of his neck and closed her eyes, isolating this moment from the rest of the world.

Letting her down, Oliver started walking to the car when he felt Chloe grab his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

It took Oliver only a moment to turn back and capture Chloe's lips again, their feet planted firmly on the centre yellow line.

When they met, they were strangers in an airport looking for a physical connection. A year later, they were lost souls looking for meaning in their lives. But now as they stood in a tight embrace on an abandoned highway, they realized they never had to worry about having no one to come home to during the holidays again. From this moment on, they would always have each other.


End file.
